Defiant Hearts
by Diezi
Summary: AU - Loki is being forced to marry a noblewoman from Alfheim as part of an alliance agreement. Trouble arises when the equally reluctant bride-to-be comes to live in the palace for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

_This the first chapter of a fun, fast and probably short tale to get an itch out of my system. ;)  
_

* * *

Defiant Hearts – Chapter One

* * *

Maysa put down her fork and struggled to swallow. The clump scratched her throat and caught painfully in her upper chest. She coughed and reached for her goblet as her eyes grew wet from the resulting burn. After a few long gulps, she was finally able to ask her parents in disbelief, "How could you promise this?"

"Arranged marriages are customary among the nobility of Asgard," Sovereign Antus explained simply. "This will give us a stronger position among the royal families and new trade opportunities."

"Still, I was not consulted." Maysa felt the sensitive tips of her pointed ears ache and a rush of heat to her face as she shifted her accusing gaze to her mother, who at least had the decency to look a little guilt-ridden. "Why me?"

"Odin and Frigga spoke with us in length about each of our eldest daughters," Silva said. "They chose _you_ to marry Loki."

Along the great table, Maysa's twelve siblings stared with wide, sympathetic eyes. They knew their father's disposition and how rarely his mind could be changed from a course once he'd set upon it.

Maysa stared at her father's cold, unrelenting expression. "I have no say at all?"

He set his jaw and answered, "No. All has been agreed upon. You will stay in their palace through the summer and be wed the first day of fall."

Tears started in her eyes as Maysa stood and walked out of the dining room with as much dignity as she could manage.

In Asgard, summer was noticeably less hot than in Alfheim. A cool breeze blew through the carriage windows, carrying wonderful smells of baked goods and flowers as they moved through the immense city.

Maysa peeked up from her book, frowning as she took in the overwhelming grandeur of Asgard and its immense, golden palace. She had never traveled away from the Elven homeland of Alfheim, but after the unsettling trip through the bifrost, and with her resentment at its height, it was easy for her to squelch any possible excitement.

King Odin and Queen Frigga met the carriage as it pulled up. They were dressed in their version of casual attire, which still looked immaculate and stately.

King Odin intimidated Maysa. He was tall, broad-shouldered and wore an eye patch on the right side. His hard, wisened features did relax some, though, as he offered Maysa and her parents a warm greeting.

"Your city is breathtaking and the weather so pleasant," Lady Silva said, looking around with carefree exuberance. "Certainly our daughter will appreciate being away from the humidity in the coming months."

Naturally this comment led everyone to look at Maysa, who shifted her gaze away and clutched her new book even tighter against her front.

"What are you reading, Maysa?" Queen Frigga inquired.

"It's about Asgardian law," she answered, mindful to make temporary eye contact with the queen and speak loud enough to not be muttering.

"We thought it best that she include such topics with her usual studies," Sovereign Antus said. "She insisted on bringing a full trunk of her books from home."

Odin approved, mentioning that Loki also enjoyed reading and could be quite the scholar when a topic interested him.

"We _will_ get to meet Prince Loki today?" Lady Silva asked, making a mild show of casting her gaze about in direct reference to his nonattendance.

"Of course," Frigga said with a dismissive gesture that failed to support the implied certainty of her words.

They toured several areas of the palace, including the library, which Maysa liked best, before sitting down to dinner in the royal couple's suite.

After at least an hour of the parents speaking about important matters (and Maysa talking as little as possible) the doors opened and a slender man with dark hair and narrow features strode in. He was saying something about the servants looking for him when his attention settled on their collective and he abruptly silenced.

Maysa noted that his black and green attire was dirty as if from days of travel and he had small bits of what looked like hay in his hair.

This man stared at her for an extended moment then scowled and briskly headed back the way he'd come.

"Loki!" Odin yelled, his deep and powerful voice resonating through the room. "Come here."

Prince Loki froze in the doorway, his frame tensing as he turned. "I'm not exactly dressed to entertain, Father."

"You should have joined us hours ago and been properly attired."

"Yes, well…" Agitation laced his features as he insisted, "Something came up."

Frigga rushed to make introductions, but when Loki didn't respond or step any closer to the table, Maysa's family didn't rise from their chairs.

The queen got up and pulled Loki far into the next room. From her seat, Maysa could partly see them through the doorway. Their expressions were angry as Frigga spoke and Loki argued back, both pointing in turn toward the dining room. After a few moments, Loki strode off and Frigga returned to the table looking apologetic.

After dinner, Maysa wiped at her tears as she said goodbye to her parents on the steps of the palace.

"Everything will be alright," her mother said, offering an embrace that felt much too brief to be comforting.

Her father said nothing, only leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead like he always did when his obligations would be keeping him away from the family a while.

Though she desperately wanted to beg her parents to take her home, Maysa knew they wouldn't. So, she was stubbornly silent as they climbed into the carriage and it pulled away.

Frigga escorted Maysa to her suite, indicating the entry into Loki's own rooms in passing as they were to be neighbors in the family wing of the palace.

Two servants approached when she and the queen cleared the entry of Maysa's suite. Frigga introduced them as Sari and Igus. Sari was young and merry, giving a bright smile as she was introduced. Igus was an elderly, distinguished gentleman who exuded competence and decorum. His bow felt very respectful and proper.

"Igus is Loki's servant," Frigga said. "I have asked him to assist Sari and yourself when needed."

Maysa explored the suite while Frigga gave them further instructions. The rooms were decorated mainly in black, white and silver - her favorite colors. In the bedroom there was a large canopy bed, a decorative vanity and a study table beside the tall bookshelf and doors out to her balcony.

"Sari will unpack those," Frigga commented upon entering the bedroom and finding Maysa eying her trunks to the side. "Is there anything more you will need?"

"No. The rooms are beautiful and adequate," Maysa said stiffly and turned away from the queen's soft and insightful gaze, prompting Frigga to take her leave.

Maysa spent a quiet night in her rooms, arranging her books. Sari tried to fill the time with friendly conversation, hinting that Maysa could confide her troubles, but she wouldn't. It was improper to speak ill of her parents. So, Maysa climbed onto her bed to cry.

Sari was lively and attentive again come morning. She suggested, "Surely you can think of one good thing about spending the summer away from your family in Asgard."

Taking ample time to think it over, Maysa finally responded. "Well, perhaps now I will get to learn how to ride a horse."

As requested, Maysa joined the queen for breakfast. Loki had been invited too, but chose not to appear.

"Loki has a rebellious spirit," Frigga told Maysa. "You should not take to heart his antics."

Maysa quietly nibbled at her food.

"Though you might feel that we are all being callous, we do believe that you two have much to offer each other."

Worried that her response would be inappropriate if she spoke from her heart, Maysa gave only a polite nod.

For days, Loki avoided every planned event together that his parents threw at him, and since Maysa wasn't exactly searching him out, it was probably rather easy for him to hide.

At breakfast one morning, Loki's older brother Thor was there, having arrived back from a campaign to free several villages of tyranny in some distant realm. He was big and loud, but also friendly and made quite a nuisance of himself asking Maysa questions about herself and her family.

In a moment of weakness brought on by his interest and attention, Maysa mentioned to him that she'd never learned to ride a horse and would really like the opportunity.

"Loki often hides out in the stables," Thor confided quietly. "We will seek him out and go for a ride after breakfast before it gets too warm."

When they arrived in the stables, Loki was perched on a shelf at the back of one of the stalls, reading a small book nestled into his hand.

"Brother," Thor called out, "I have Lady Maysa with me."

Loki looked up from the book to roll his eyes.

Thor chuckled. "I return after months away and bring you the most charming young woman, yet you will not even smile. Have you truly been so terribly treated in my absence?"

"You have no idea," Loki sneered. He jumped down from the shelf, kicking his feet through the hay and muck as he approached. "If this alliance with Alfheim was that important, father would have chosen her to be your wife. Then you could listen to her sob for hours in the night."

Thor gave Maysa an apologetic look and then frowned at Loki. "She is your intended. If Maysa is missing her home, you should be near to offer her comfort and distraction."

"She is my punishment." He glared at Thor and Maysa in turn. "What have I to gain from this marriage?"

Looking away from his piercing green eyes, Maysa fidgeted and felt the burn of his words deep in her chest.

"If we weren't in Lady Maysa's presence, I would rightly teach you a lesson in manners," Thor threatened. "We are off for her first riding lesson. Put away your book and come be helpful."

Loki continued to glare.

"Come on," Thor coaxed. "You've been out here more than I as of late. Tell me which of the horses is best tempered."

Thor started down the aisle. So, he didn't notice the way Loki's eyes brightened just then and the edges of his thin mouth curled up ever so slightly.

"Sundancer," Loki suggested, glancing momentarily at Maysa before following after his brother.

Maysa didn't trust Loki and wondered if Thor had any suspicions. She was leery as she joined the brothers at Sundancer's gate.

The large and muscled white stallion moved forward at Thor's beckoning and allowed him to pat him. Shortly, Thor saddled and bridled the horse then led him out of the stables.

Maysa followed with Loki lurking behind, narrowing his eyes every time she cast her gaze back at him.

"Um... Thor," Maysa said uneasily, "maybe I could watch someone ride him first. He's awfully big."

With a soft chuckle, Thor agreed. He climbed into the saddle, trotting Sundancer around a bit. "See. There is nothing to fear."

Again, Maysa looked over at Loki, but he purposely avoided her gaze.

Thor climbed down then gave her a boost up into the saddle. "I'll walk him around," Thor said as he handed her the reins. "Try to get used to his movements."

Though Maysa was obviously very nervous, everything seemed to be going well, until she realized she couldn't see the younger brother. "Where's Loki?"

Thor released the bridle as he turned in search.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss directly in front of Sundancer and the stallion reared up, causing Maysa to tumble out of the saddle. Then he bolted, leaving the girl about six or seven feet away from a thick black snake coiled in the grass.

Maysa fought with her battered body and tangling skirts to scoot away from the serpent.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, grabbing the snake by the back of the head. "How could you?" He tossed the snake several feet away and rushed to Maysa's side, telling the elf not to move while he checked her over.

Thor's examination, though necessary, was certainly more hands-on than Maysa was accustomed to and made her blush all the way up to her ear tips.

"Nothing is broken," Thor decided, "but let us have my mother look you over a bit closer." As he carried her toward the palace, there was no sign of Loki or the snake.

Hours later, Maysa was tucked into bed with medicine on her bumps and bruises. She was trying to study, but had a terrible headache that seemed to radiate up from her neck, which soon forced her to give up.

"I want to go home," Maysa confessed to Sari with a sigh that was soon followed by a sob. "Prince Loki wants to kill me."

Sari went over to rearrange her pillows in an attempt to get Maysa more comfortable, but was drawn away again when there was a knock on the suite door.

Thor's loud voice carried in from the corridor. "Loki would like to apologize to Lady Maysa."

Loki didn't appear willing to do any such thing. The angry Thor was tightly grasping him by the back of the neck as they entered. Thor pushed Loki toward the bed and then followed behind to keep him in line with his threatening eyes.

Preferring that Loki not see her in that moment of weakness, Maysa wiped at her eyes and tried to sit up, which was a big mistake because the pain in her back and neck flared, causing her to wince.

Loki made only a mild effort to stop his spreading grin. After he stood in silence for several moments, Thor prompted him with another hostile look.

Still fighting the grin, Loki said, "It is regrettable that you were injured by my... _inopportune_ shift in form."

Thor cuffed him up the back of the head. "Try some sincerity. You purposely put her in danger."

Loki leered and bit back his words, replacing them with, "It was cruel of me to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

Maysa was unsure how to take his apology. She doubted he'd offer anything truly heartfelt on the matter. "I am being forced to marry you," she said, using a harsher tone than was her nature, but conveyed her current feelings. "Unless you can determine a way for us to get out of this mess, kindly keep your devious ways to yourself."

Her words seemed to surprise both Thor and Sari. Even Maysa was a bit impressed and enlivened from standing up for herself.

Loki nodded and tried to turn away, but Thor blocked his path.

"That sounded like an invitation to leave to me," Loki said, attempting to be witty.

Thor shook his head.

Deflating, Loki turned back with a sigh. "Is there anything you require? Something I can help you with, My Lady?"

"Actually," she told him, coming to a quick decision, "I am unable to read my books."

Thor said quickly, "Then Loki will read to you."

Loki rolled his eyes, but walked over to pick up the discarded book on the blankets. He inspected it then asked, "You choose to read this?"

"Well, if I'm to live here now, shouldn't I learn about your customs and such?"

He flipped through the pages, choosing not to answer.

Thor gestured to his brother before strolling out and said, "I'll be back for you in an hour."

Loki found the marked page and sat in the bedside chair. He tentatively started to read, using the most bored tone imaginable, but after awhile he seemed to forget to be grumpy and actually started putting some feeling into the task.

Maysa admired how smooth and wonderfully melodic his voice could be and recognized that he was obviously well educated because he didn't stumble over the bigger words at all.

In no time, Thor returned to collect his brother.

Loki marked the page and dropped the book on the bed, instantly acting agitated and eager to leave. In fact, he was already heading out when Maysa thanked him, and possibly didn't hear her at all.

In a few days, Maysa was well enough to be out of bed and moving about the palace. She joined the family for breakfast, feeling a tinge of regret when Loki didn't attend. So, after eating, she decided to stroll down to the stables to see if he was hiding out there.

She didn't see him, but took the opportunity to visit Sundancer for a little while and make nice. Climbing up on his gate, Maysa reach out to pat his head.

"That's surprising," Loki said as he approached, carrying a book.

"Why?" Maysa asked. "You think I'm holding a grudge?"

"Not for the horse, I see."

Maysa considered him, unsure what to make of the comment. "You apologized. I forgave you days ago," she said in earnest.

"Oh." He looked down at the book in his hand then slowly held it out to her. "Here. I thought you could use some reading material that was a bit more lighthearted." He watched her closely as Maysa climbed off the gate and took the volume. "It's just a collection of children's stories," he said. "For some reason, it was still in my private library."

"Thank you. When I finish it, I promise to return it to you."

"No. No. You can keep it or give it away. I don't care." Loki fidgeted, looking really uncomfortable and then quickly turned and started away.

"Loki?" Maysa called, and to her surprise, he halted, slowly looking back. "I still want to learn to ride the horses. Will you help me?"

He made a face that started out annoyed. It then morphed into something more like disbelief before he tamed it into a neutral glare. "You are serious?"

"Yeah. Why? Am I not supposed to ride?"

Loki chose not to respond, promptly leaving her presence.

"He hates me!" Maysa complained to Thor the next day when Loki didn't come to the family breakfast again. She was feeling confused because he gave her a lovely book with fables to read, but was back to hiding from her.

"He has his moods, Maysa," Thor tried to explain. "We can only force so much out of him. Our parents want him to marry you. So, of course, he must protest."

"Is it going to help change the king's mind?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'm doomed."

Thor offered a reassuring smile, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

With some contemplation, Maysa admitted with a sigh, "I want to like Loki, though... sometimes."

Days later, on a whim, she took her storybook out to the stables to spend hours reading on the shelf where Loki so often sat. It was both a warm spot, but with a nice breeze to help with the smell of the place, which was probably why Loki liked it so much.

"Waiting for me?" Loki asked suddenly, peeking up from behind the gate and startling her.

"Uh, no... actually." She held up the book so he could see the cover. "Just reading."

He hesitated, thinking something over and then strolled away.

Choosing to seize the moment, Maysa jumped down and chased after him. "Wait! Please?" she begged, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"What do you want, girl?" he snapped, halting as she neared.

She whirled around to block his path. "Spend time with me."

"I'm not your nursemaid. Have I wrongly assumed that you can take care of yourself?"

His harsh words stung and Maysa fumbled over her response so long that he growled and moved around her to continue across the grounds.

"Stop blaming me for this," she pleaded, continuing to chase him. "We're getting married in the fall and I know nothing about you."

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that book," he sneered. "I don't need you following me around like a heartsick puppy." He turned suddenly, causing her to run into him. He grabbed her arms, leaning close and looking enraged. "Listen well, Little Elf. I might have no choice about marrying you and fathering your children, but no law can ever make me love you."

Maysa pushed him away as a flood of hot emotion overtook her, stunning her sensibilities and hindering her thoughts. She threw the storybook at his feet as if to punish it for beguiling her into thinking Loki could be any less a monster to her. Then she ran for the forest, not wishing to see or talk to anyone right then.

For hours, she wandered and contemplated, trying to cheer herself with the tranquil surroundings.

It was starting to get dark when Maysa decided to head back to the palace. She hurried along until a short, wide form stepped out of the trees at the bend to stand in the path. The bulky, black-skinned fellow had a long and bushy, smoke-gray beard and fiery-orange eyes. When he grinned at her with rotting, pointy teeth, Maysa realized in horror that he was a Dark Dwarf and, according to the fables she'd read in Loki's book, they had a tendency toward evil acts.

He started toward her, his hands clenched into fists and hunching forward slightly as he picked up speed.

Maysa bolted to the left through the trees, haphazardly navigating the uneven terrain while trying to sneak peeks over her shoulder to gage his position. He was surprisingly quick and agile for his shape, but Maysa had the advantage with longer legs and fear flooding her system. Yet, with each passing minute of the pursuit, daylight and her endurance waned.

She jumped the low river in one leap, managing to land on the upper bank and avoid what would have been a tiring, muddy climb. Then suddenly something heavy dropped down on her to cover and tangle around her body, slowing her down and causing her to stumble amid the exposed roots of the adjacent tree.

Maysa screamed and flailed within the net as the Dark Dwarf sauntered up, looking pleased that she'd fallen into his trap. He gathered the ends of the net and dragged her deeper into the forest.

After a while, they came upon a cave in the hillside where he met up with two other Dark Dwarves. "We will get a handsome price for this one," he told them. "She is a Light Elf - so rare in the Nightmare Realm."

One of the other Dwarves peeked through the net at Maysa, examining her closely with his penetrating eyes. He traced her cheek with his cold, dirt-caked fingers then raised them to his bulbous nose to sniff. "She smells young and virtuous," he declared and licked at his thick lips with an equally black tongue. "What a grand prize, indeed."

The Dark Dwarves carried Maysa farther into the cave and through a shimmering wall of energy, which turned out to be a portal or doorway of sorts. When the group emerged on the other side, they were atop a tall mountain of jagged, dark stone with few trees. The night had progressed to its blackest and the temperature was much colder than expected for the summer season.

"Where are we?" Maysa asked, but got no answer.

The Dwarves moved down the trail, saying very little as they trudged along. After a while, they entered another cave and started what proved to be a long trek down into the mountain. In time, they encountered various other creatures, all unusual and spine-chilling in appearance, which were also traveling along the tunnels.

Finally the tunnel opened up into a vast cavern in which a grand city had been built. The Dark Dwarves carried Maysa through the city streets where monstrous passersby gawked and glared at her with malevolent and sometimes hungry eyes.

There was a big building near the center of the massive city where the Dwarves took their captive. In the bowels of the building were rows of cages, too many for Maysa to count in the dim lighting that strained her eyes.

She was released from the net and then tossed into one of the cages before finally being offered a bowl of cold porridge and a hard roll to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Defiant Hearts - Chapter Two

* * *

"How long will this game go on?" Frigga asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Loki actively ignored his mother's stern gaze while trying to study his spellbook. "If I was playing a game, Mother, I'd be having fun."

"Do you not think Maysa beautiful?"

"I don't think anything of her." He harshly flipped the page of his book, still pretending to read it. "I doubt my thoughts and tastes mattered that much in your decision."

"It is our right as your parents to act in your best interest, Loki. We will not be changing our minds."

With a flair of anger, Loki slammed the book closed and shot up from his seat, causing the chair to fall to the floor with a satisfyingly loud crack. He stormed toward his balcony, flinging open the doors and searching for something to glare upon or scream at, but losing steam when faced with the black curtain of night with its many stars.

"What have I done?" he uttered, leaning against the doorframe as the breeze skimmed over his heated features. "Is there some terrible wrong to which I have failed to make amends?"

Frigga drew near, but Loki pulled away from her touches, stepping out onto the balcony to regain his distance.

The queen admitted, "I cannot deny that your mischief played a part in our decision. However, this was not intended as a punishment."

Loki laughed, yet hurt saturated his words. "You are using old laws and petty politics to chain me to a woman not of my choosing, and you expect me to be grateful."

Frigga stood tall, proud and silent.

If he went to her now, Loki knew she would comfort him, but he didn't want his mother's affections this time. She knew what he wanted. Odin did too. They chose to inflict this misery on him.

"Leave," Loki demanded, waiting until he heard the door close behind her to wander back in and right his chair.

Not long after, Igus found him at his table, staring blankly at his spells. "Lady Maysa's servant cannot find her, Your Majesty," he informed Loki in a grave tone. "Have you seen her?"

Loki sighed and turned in his chair to see Sari standing just inside his doorway. "No," he told the young woman. "Have you asked the guards?"

"Yes, Prince Loki," Sari insisted. "They say she is not in the palace."

"She ran off into the forest hours ago. That was the last I've seen of her."

"Oh dear," Igus said, his brow furrowing with concern. "The forest can be a treacherous place during the height of summer."

_The passages,_ Loki remembered and instantly grew more tense. His gaze shifted to the book of children's stories he'd given to Maysa that was now resting on the edge of his table.

There were mystical passages that connected the realms, and few people knew as many of them as Loki did. Mostly the passages were hidden. However, in mid-summer the magic that concealed the passages into and out of Asgard's forest weakened, and all sorts of creatures would wander in from across the cosmos.

"Lady Maysa could be lost or injured," Sari said.

Igus asked, "What shall we do, Your Majesty?"

The disappearance of his betrothed was not a blessing in disguise. There was a lot more at stake with the alliance between Asgard and Alfheim than trade and politics. A dead bride-to-be could send their realms into war.

Loki vacated his seat. "Bring me my armor," he said decisively, "and summon Thor. We'll ride out to the bifrost. Heimdall can tell us where to find her."

Upon their arrival, the Gatekeeper of Asgard told the princes, "I cannot see Lady Maysa in any of Yggdrasil's realms."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked with bewilderment. "Is she dead?"

"I do not know," Heimdall admitted.

"If she was taken or found one of the passages out of the forest," Loki said, "then it is possible that she is in the Nightmare Realm, where you cannot see."

"Nothing good comes from there," Thor said. "A terrible fate will find Maysa if we don't first."

Though the terrain was somewhat treacherous and the night dense, Loki managed to find a scrap of material torn from Maysa's gown, which led them to some drag marks in the dirt and eventually to the cave and portal.

Loki searched their surroundings as he and Thor emerged on the jagged mountain top. "I know this place," he said urgently. "We are atop the Great Mountain City."

"When have you been here?" Thor sternly asked as they scurried down along the trail.

"Several times, actually." Loki decided not to explain further.

Thor growled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you'd frequent the demon realm, Brother. You go to no ends to disappoint me."

"Save your breath," Loki said with a sneer. "We've got quite a journey through the tunnels ahead of us and we'd best run to make up some time."

* * *

Maysa sat with her knees pulled up to her front and her arms wrapped under her legs. The large, dark space was cool with few fires, and she shivered while her mind conjured horrible images of her possible impending death.

Assuredly no one knew where she was or how to find her, though it was very likely that her absence had been noticed hours ago. She cried a little, missing her family and wishing she had parted from them on better terms.

From questioning the other captives, Maysa discovered that the building was an auction house and, like them, she was to be sold as a slave to the highest bidder.

It was easy to tell when the auction started as a great ruckus arose in the chamber above and workers started coming down to collect them.

They tied Maysa's hands behind her back with a thin, enchanted rope that shocked her flesh if she pulled too tightly on it. Then they marched her to the upper chamber and onto a stage in front of an audience of nefarious beings and the Dark Dwarves who had brought her here.

A tall Dark Elf dressed in fine robes joined Maysa on stage. He circled, giving her a close visual inspection. "She's a Light Elf," he told the crowd, "not likely a good working slave, but perhaps for breeding. She looks intelligent - possibly could be trained up for bedroom pleasures."

Maysa gaped at him, feeling shocked and embarrassed on top of her fear.

He asked her, "Can you sing? Can you dance?"

When Maysa hesitated, he reached around and tugged at her restraints, causing the rope to shock her painfully.

"Yes," she told him with a wince. "I can sing and dance."

"Do you read, write?"

"Yes."

He turned to consider the crowd and then noticed a figure standing at the steps to the stage.

The cloaked form asked in a silky voice, "May I approach? I wish to smell her."

The mysterious man approached at the Dark Elf's nod. As he stood before her, Maysa could see eyes that shimmered and swirled silver within the dark hood. His cool, white fingers curled around her chin, his long nails pressing into her flesh. He gently pulled aside Maysa's head before leaning close to inhale the scent of her neck and make her tense.

"Noble blood," he whispered, sounding surprised and pleased as the words danced on his tongue.

He withdrew a few steps and pushed back his hood to reveal himself, immediately getting gasps from all across the room. His long, fair hair and slim, golden crown stood out amid the dull colors of the surroundings.

"Veridias, the Vampire King," voices whispered around Maysa, sounding fearful and in awe.

"Let the bidding begin," the vampire said, showing his fangs.

With the first bid, the vampire immediately doubled it and then continued to outbid everyone until the other interested parties fell silent.

"Sold!" the Dark Elf declared. He accepted the payment, then released the rope on Maysa's hands and pushed her toward the Vampire King.

With a swish of his cloak, Veridias gathered Maysa close. His eyes were hypnotic and intense. Maysa felt her body weaken and her thoughts numb under his gaze. Even the willpower needed to scream was so very far out of reach.

She fell into his arms, fighting confusion as he carried her away through a sea of terrible, blurring faces.

"Sleep," he whispered. His lips teased a smile, and then all went dark and still.

* * *

The foul inhabitants of the Great Mountain City scurried out of his way as Thor strode determinedly into their midst. He grabbed the first creature too slow to escape his reach and inquired after Maysa, giving her description.

The trembling ghoul cowered and hid behind his hands. "Dark Dwarves brought her to be sold at auction."

Thor growled, then released the ghoul, looking a little smug when it dashed off in terror.

Loki pointed toward the largest, tallest building in the center of the city. "That is the auction house."

"I hope you feel bad for what you have done to this girl," Thor barked at Loki as he pushed past him.

"Me?" Loki asked, picking up the pace to catch up. "I didn't give her to the Dark Dwarves or even walk her into the forest."

"I know you did something to upset her. How can you be so insensitive to such a dear young woman?"

Loki should have ignored the criticism, but he was too agitated. "If you think she's so wonderful, Brother, then why don't _you_ marry her?"

Thor shook his head. "If only I could make you understand," he said sadly. "Try to see beyond yourself for once."

"If I'm not watching out for myself, who will? Apparently, not the family."

Thor glared, but didn't respond as they approached the large trollish creatures standing guard at the doors into the auction house. "Let us pass," Thor demanded of the doormen.

"Private auction. Invitation only," a guard answered back.

Thor grabbed Mjolnir and sent the troll flying through the doors with one great swing.

"Always so subtle," Loki chided, stepping forward to cast a spell, which froze the other guard in a block of ice up to his warty double chins.

Thor and Loki forced their way into the chamber, fighting off waves of auction workers, guards and other city residents eager to taste royal Asgardian blood.

Realizing with frustration that potential witnesses were fleeing through every available nook and cranny, Loki rushed at the man in auctioneer robes and froze him in place. He stepped closer to the wide-eyed Dark Elf and conjured a detailed illusion of Maysa's likeness.

"Where is this girl?" Loki asked with his most fierce, threatening gaze.

"Prince Loki," the Dark Elf said in fearful recognition, "the girl has been claimed as the property of Veridias, the Vampire King."

This news was distressing. Loki knew the Vampire King and could imagine the heinous plans he would have for Maysa.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Minutes, if that." The auctioneer jerked his head in the direction of the opposite exit while his expression pleaded for mercy.

"Thor," Loki called out, "stop hitting everyone and come on! The Vampire King has her and they are likely headed for his castle in the Blood Lands."

Loki turned, taking in the fiends that stood between them and their exit. He raised his hands to cast a spell when Mjolnir whooshed past his shoulder and slammed through the crowd, laying out a path of bodies to the door.

Thor tossed aside his attackers and caught the returning hammer. He rushed to follow as Loki hurried out of the chamber, and they were soon in the packed city streets.

"Veridias will try to get airborne as soon as possible," Loki said, casting his gaze upward as he pushed through the crowds. The bright lanterns hanging through the city made it difficult to see anything but darkness beyond them. "Do you see him?"

"No," Thor responded. He grabbed Loki in one arm and swung his mighty hammer in the other. The momentum soon pulled them into the air away from charging foes and toward the tunnels leading to the surface.

The confines, twists and turns of the tunnels soon forced them to run again. They reached the mountain top, trying to catch some hint of a form against the dark of the sky as they panted.

Loki cursed and kicked the dirt. "We won't catch him. He is much too fast."

"At least we have a destination. Let us fly," Thor insisted. "I'll carry you."

"All manner of deadly monsters hunt these skies, Brother, including vampires, chimera and dragons. Only the biggest creatures can intimidate…" Loki's voice trailed off as an idea struck him.

"What is it?" Thor asked. His voice was on edge and eager to get going.

"Move back. I've never tried this before," Loki said, then closed his eyes and willed his body to change.

Shapeshifting was always accompanied with some degree of discomfort. Loki had grown accustomed to it, but attempting to increase his size so significantly caused pain beyond any he had ever endured. He screamed through a widening mouth, elongating throat and thickening vocal cords that distorted the sound into a bestial roar.

As the process ended, Thor stared up at him. His look and tone were impressed as he said, "A dragon, Loki. Amazing."

Loki stretched his black and green scaled wings, neck and limbs, coaxing the lingering pain and stiffness out of them. Then he flattened out on his stomach so Thor could climb on his back and they took to the air.

* * *

Sweet memories turned into nightmares, plaguing Maysa's mind as she slept. The faces of loved ones grew cruel and monstrous as they pushed her away into the embrace of a leering Loki with wicked fangs and hissing snakes for arms. "Let me read you one last tale, Little Elf, before you die," this Loki said.

Maysa startled awake to the feel of a wet, cool cloth wiping at her face. She batted away the hand to reveal a pink-skinned girl with luminous, yellow eyes as big as eggs and twisty horns protruding up from her magenta-colored hair. The girl wore a simple servant's dress and appeared timid as she drew her hands into her lap with the bowl of water.

"Be still," she said, but made no action to stop Maysa as she sat up to inspect the large bedchamber that lacked windows. All around them was decorated in dark colors and expensive finery with free standing candelabras lighting the space.

"Where is the Vampire King?" Maysa asked as the events at the auction came back to her.

"He will come soon," the girl uttered with knowing and uneasy eyes.

"I was stolen," Maysa told the girl. "Please, I must get back to Alfheim or Asgard."

The girl shook her head, tossing her thin, wispy locks with the effort and revealing bruises and bite marks on both sides of her neck. She said sorrowfully, "No one escapes King Veridias. You are his until death."

"Tell me how to get out of here!" Maysa cried, grabbing the girl by the arms and shaking her hard enough to spill the water bowl on the blankets.

The girl fought back, pushing Maysa down with surprising strength before leaping away. She stood poised and trembling in the center of the chamber, watching and waiting for Maysa to make her next move.

"Enough," a calm, yet commanding voice said from the shadows. "Run along."

The girl flashed Maysa a relieved and then regretful look before dashing out the main doors and shutting them behind her.

Veridias stepped from the distant shadows, studying Maysa with his unnatural, silver eyes. The jewels on his fine clothes showed in the flickering candlelight. His dark cloak shifted and curled around his tall, slender form like it was alive.

"What is your name?"

"Maysa," she said, prompted by some mystical force that overcame her desire to refuse to answer.

Veridias sat on the bed at her side, and Maysa found that she could not pull away from him as he reached out to gently caress her cheek with his cool fingers.

"It has been so long since I've tasted noble Elven blood," he said, going lower to trace her jaw line with his fingernail.

Maysa shivered and forced out the words, using truth as her only means of defense. "I am to be married. I was promised."

His eyes seemed to twinkle and his upper lip curled. "You are amusing, Maysa. Tell me, what nobleman has lost his prize?"

"Loki Odinson."

"Ah, Asgard's Prince of Lies and Trickery. This does please me," he said, widening his grin when her desperate gaze fell on his fangs.

Maysa asked, "Why?"

Veridias pressed his thumb to her lips. It felt like the chill off his flesh slipped into her mouth and settled into her throat, freezing her ability to speak.

"Loki must be the mage that I can sense within the borders of my kingdom," Veridias said as he drew even closer, pressing his hard chest against Maysa. "It will be a shame if he interrupts our first feeding. So... I'm not going to wait."

Though she was unable to move or speak, Maysa's mind was active. _Loki is coming, _she allowed herself to believe, surprised by the comfort that knowledge gave. Surely, he would not have come so far with any intent other than to rescue her.

The vampire stared into her eyes, enjoying the stir of emotion he could see there. His long fingers clutched her tightly at the back of her neck, tilting her head. He leaned in to graze the sensitive skin with his lips. It began as a kiss, but his cold lips soon parted and he set the tips of his fangs. There was a sharp, shooting pain as his teeth punctured her neck, but Maysa could only tremble.

His grip tightened with his rapture, and the suction of his mouth bruised her flesh as he drank deeply from her veins. Maysa felt her panicked heart laboring to pump a reducing blood volume, and she fearfully wondered how long the feeding would go on and if she could possibly survive.

Finally Veridias pulled back, licking blood from her neck and his own lips. "Your blood is intoxicating," he practically purred in her ear. "I shouldn't have taken that much, but you are stronger than you look, My Pet."

Maysa fought to stay awake, yet closed her eyes to avoid his smug stare as he laid her down.

"I think I will let your prince find you here," Veridias said, and then slipped away into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Defiant Hearts - Chapter Three

* * *

On the approach to the castle, the Vampire King's soldiers spotted them and opened fire with spear throwers and catapults, forcing Loki to fly evasively.

Barely able to hold onto the dragon as he dodged, flipped and twirled around these projectiles, Thor finally dove off him as they passed over the castle, summoning lightning mid-fall to strike down the line of guards manning the weaponry on the west wall, and then landed in the courtyard.

Guards were scrambling in all directions as Loki swooped into the courtyard beside Thor. One guard threw a long spear at him, but Loki batted it away with his wing, roared and charged the forming ranks, which worked to intimidate and divide them. He crushed a few of the men underfoot and took out more with wide whips of his long, spiked tail.

Though these attacks were effective, they were also quite tiring after the long flight. So, when Loki caught sight of Thor back on the wall, smashing the catapults and tossing guards every-which-way, he made the decision to shift out of the dragon form and rely on his spells.

Harnessing the pain of the shift to escalate his rage, Loki yelled forcefully, "Where is your master?" and then threw out some stunning, freezing and polymorphing spells to contain the next wave of charging soldiers.

Thor returned to his side. "You're not giving them a chance to answer," he teased and laughed.

"This is not a game!" Loki criticized, glaring at his brother's wide smile. "Keep focused. Veridias can change his form and will try to ensnare our minds with his magic."

The brothers tore through more soldiers as they advanced from the courtyard into the main hall and then worked their way higher.

As they approached the king's chamber, a figure jumped out at them from behind a column, wielding a dagger. Loki raised his arm to block the attack with his bracer just as Thor lunged forward and tackled the assailant, who turned out to be a pink demon girl. Luckily, Thor knocked the wind out of her and Loki stole her dagger before she could be much of a threat.

"Look at these," Thor said, forcefully turning the girl's head to reveal her neck wounds.

Not yet able to speak through her gasps for breath, the girl pushed away his hands.

"Our quarrel is not with you," Loki said. "Do you yield?"

Her large, yellow eyes were angry, but she nodded.

Thor eased off her slender frame.

The demon rolled away, slowly pushing to her knees and then stood. As she hurried away, she kept her hand on the wall to help steady her.

"She is a slave," Thor uttered. "No doubt she is forced to protect her master."

Loki gave a weary, conceding nod and tossed away the dagger. "We can't save everyone. We'll be lucky if we can save ourselves."

"We'll quickly find Maysa and leave."

"Veridias will be near," Loki argued. "I would rather fight him here than be attacked in the air."

Thor stopped him as Loki reached for the door handle. He leaned close to study Loki's features and whisper, "You've overdone it, haven't you?"

"I'll soon catch my second wind," Loki reassured him, following behind as Thor cautiously opened the door and entered.

* * *

Maysa forced open heavy lids as the bed shifted under someone else's weight. She turned her head, expecting cruel silver eyes and found instead the most amazing green ones that drew her in completely.

There was a voice, so smooth and confident, but it spoke gibberish to her. Clearly it was not a real language as she had studied many. This was beautiful and comforting nonsense.

A warm, gentle hand touched her face and brushed aside her hair. The green orbs shifted their gaze away. Then there was more incomprehensible talk, but Maysa didn't mind because parts of it almost sounded like her name.

* * *

"She is very weak and under his spell," Loki told Thor after a quick examination. He pulled a sham off one of the pillows, bunched it up and pushed it firmly to Maysa's wounds.

"Just grab her," Thor insisted.

Veridias' cold voice drifted into the room. "I should have known you wouldn't come alone, Loki," he chided. "You're always cheating, always scheming."

"Come out, Vampire!" Thor roared, shifting his gaze.

"Prince of Thunder, you have no influence in my kingdom or any part of the Nightmare Realm."

"You've had your fun with her," Thor said. "Let us take her home and no more blood will be shed."

The king's laugh was a low, malevolent rumble. "I have so much more planned for my pet. She did cost me a small fortune."

Loki looked up, speaking toward the darkest shadows of the high, vaulted ceiling. "She is mine, Veridias," he said pointedly. "I am here to collect her."

"Did you not listen, My Friend? I bought her at auction."

"She was taken from me, and I will be leaving with her."

"You put our friendship in a bad position, acting like this."

Thor asked, his tone accusing, "What does he mean?"

Loki's anger escalated with this banter. He purposely ignored Thor.

"You were expecting me. So, she must have told you about our betrothal. Did you drain her before or after you knew she was to be my bride… _Friend_?"

"You do not love her, Loki. I have seen her thoughts and know it to be the truth. Has Odin ordered you here on this errand? Or, perhaps your brother tries again to make a hero out of a scoundrel."

Veridias was loosely referencing confidences between them from previous visits to the Nightmare Realm, which made Loki wonder if the vampire was trying to remind him of their camaraderie or to further provoke his anger.

"Name your price," Loki challenged.

"You know I don't want your coins or jewels."

"The girl leaves with us," Thor said, "whether you live or die."

Loki glanced back at Maysa and the trusting and somewhat distant look she gave him. Without Veridias releasing her himself, there was only one safe way to break the vampire's hold on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Loki said and then slapped Maysa as hard as he dared.

* * *

The stinging strike to her face cut through the haze of Maysa's thoughts. Her hand lifted to her cheek, covering, yet barely able to touch the throbbing flesh as her gaze found Loki's again.

_He looks mad,_ she thought, _but also worried._

"Apply pressure," Loki said firmly, taking hold of her hand and moving it from the stunned cheek to the cloth bunched at her neck. "Try to stay conscious."

Loki left her side, scanning the room as he moved closer to Thor. "Blood is what he wants. His attacks will be brutal," Loki said as every candle blew out in a mysterious breeze and plunged the chamber into darkness.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light filled the space. It was electricity that danced across Mjolnir's surface. Thor held the hammer above his head, turning in a slow circle as he searched.

Loki had his eyes closed though, apparently counting on some other sense to detect the vampire.

"Where are you, coward?" Thor taunted. "Come forth and fight the Sons of Odin."

A deep growl rose from the foot of the bed, and Maysa saw two, wide silver eyes peeking up at her. Mjolnir's light shined on the sleek black fur of a large, demonic dog.

She screamed as the beast leaped at her.

Thor unleashed a lightning bolt, which sent the dog into the far wall with a burst of white, searing sparks.

Maysa rolled off the bed and into Loki's arms as he dashed forward. He carried her as he retreated to Thor's side.

Though the world seemed to spin and she felt safer in his hold, Maysa knew Loki could not effectively fight this way. "Put me down," she said softly.

He complied with the request, and she stumbled a few strides toward the main door behind the brothers before sitting on the floor.

Veridias lunged out of concealment, colliding with Thor and sending him and Mjolnir crashing to the stone. Mjolnir slid away from Thor's grasp, but he was busy fending off the dog's attempts to bite him and delivering powerful blows to the side of his head.

Loki hit the dog with a spell that made him whimper and cringe.

Veridias turned and launched himself at Loki, who was ready. While the dog was mid-leap, Loki shifted into a large ape/bear hybrid and reared up to bat at him with a huge, clawed hand.

The dog went down hard. He then began to change too, doubling his size and growing longer teeth and thicker claws before rolling back onto his paws.

The beasts converged, tearing and biting into each other with a ferocity that carried them all over the space, knocking over and crushing everything in their path.

Retrieving the hammer, Thor pulled Maysa to safety in the corridor as the chamber filled with terrible echoing roars.

After several minutes of relentless battle, both creatures were horrifically battered and bleeding. They fell in the light filtering in from the corridor, yet crawled away from each other, shedding the beastly forms.

Loki was covered in blood and spit out a mouthful that gagged him. "Surrender," Loki managed to say, sitting up and holding his side gingerly as he panted.

Veridias chuckled, cradling his mangled hand. Blood ran down his face and robes from a deep gash that had partly scalped him. His right, upper fang was chipped short.

"Let's not start a war over one noblewoman."

"Fine. Take her," Veridias said, shifting his gaze toward Thor and Maysa.

"Always such a gracious loser," Loki said, forcing a playful tone. "Until next time then?"

"No," the Vampire King said with finality. "Next time you die. I suggest you and your kin stay out of my kingdom."

Loki looked a little regretful as he nodded and then fought to right himself. He joined Thor and Maysa in the corridor, walking with a hunch and limping from oozing leg and foot wounds. His features were disturbingly pale beneath the blood splatter, and he muttered something about home.

Thor was supporting Maysa with his left arm. He hooked Mjolnir to his belt and reached for his brother with the right hand, barely getting a firm hold before Loki's eyes rolled back and he passed out. This forced Thor to temporarily release Maysa so he could heft Loki onto his shoulder. Then he drew her back to his side and they started down the corridor together.

"This is really bad," Maysa said softly when she spotted soldiers through a window. The men were forming ranks in the courtyard below and blocking their exit.

"I'll handle them," Thor said, sounding confident, but also worried.

"Loki is leaving a trail of blood behind us," Maysa mentioned, looking back at the dark droplets on the floor.

"Right now all we can do is get him away from here," Thor said. "I know you're tired, Maysa, but try to hurry."

Maysa felt weak and disoriented. Her strength waned with each step, putting additional strain on her body. Her heart hurt, her lungs felt constricted and her vision quickly blurred and went dark.

* * *

It was the sound of distant, yelling voices that pulled Maysa to consciousness.

Some sunlight filtered into the room allowing her to see that she was back in her suite in Asgard. With a flood of relief, Maysa climbed out of the bed, grabbed her robe and left the bedchamber.

Sari looked up from her cleaning. "Lady Maysa," she said with surprise. "The queen thought you'd sleep another day for sure."

Maysa threw herself at the servant, pulling her into a hug. "I'm happy to see you."

Sari returned the embrace. "I have been so worried about you, My Lady."

Again, the loud voices arose, interrupting their moment. It sounded like an argument.

"They've been at it for days," Sari told her with a frown.

"Who?"

"King Odin and your father."

"My father's here?" Maysa hurried out of the suite, following the voices to Loki's door and let herself in. She found Antus, Odin and both Princes of Asgard in the darkened bedchamber. Loki was tucked into bed under a mountain of blankets, glowering at his visitors through shining silver eyes.

"He saved her life!" Thor yelled at the sovereign, and then silenced as he noticed Maysa in the doorway.

She demanded, "What's happening?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence while the men avoided her gaze, yet eyed each other with hostility.

Maysa could only guess at the issues they'd been debating in her absence. "Father, I'm alright," she began. "I got myself into a bad situation and…" There was a sudden swell of emotion in her chest and tears filled her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Antus drew close to gather her in his strong embrace. He kissed her forehead and dabbed at her tears with the edge of his cloak.

"They brought me back at great risk to themselves. Please don't yell at them anymore."

"I think you should come home," Antus said, his tone hardening. "Your instincts were right. This arrangement was a bad idea."

Maysa purposely turned to take in Odin's stiff posture, Thor's anger and Loki's downcast gaze. "Wait. I don't know what's happening," she said to the group.

"Prince Loki ingested vampire blood," her father said harshly. "His eyes glow, his skin's cool to the touch and he can't go out in the sunlight."

"We told you that side effects were to be expected," Odin argued back. "It's too soon to know if he'll recover. He's done so before."

"Your son chooses to keep the company of demons and vampires, Odin. You knew, but did not disclose..."

Thor interrupted, "Sovereign, like you, I have given Loki a very hard time over this incident, but the truth is, we never would have found Maysa in the Nightmare Realm if Loki hadn't been there before."

Maysa stepped out of her father's arms and moved toward the bed, skirting Odin to stand as close as she could get to Loki. She waited for him to look up at her, reading the embarrassment, anger and uncertainty in his pale features. "So, you and Veridias were friends?"

He looked down again. "Not really. Not in the true sense of the word. He was a distraction, an escape, someone important who thought me interesting and worthy of his time."

Odin added, "Veridias is a bored creature. He looks for amusement in the strangest of places. As an immortal, the possibility of death thrills him. He goads Loki into fights because he is both a sorcerer and shapeshifter, but not so powerful to kill him outright."

A new wave of bickering started when Antus suggested that Loki let Maysa wander into the forest even though he knew it wasn't safe.

"Stop!" she yelled over the top of the men, sounding very authoritative. "I want to talk to my intended. Kindly wait outside."

"Maysa…?" her father began, but quieted when she glared at him.

"He won't hurt her," Thor promised. "We know there is hope of his recovery because he doesn't crave blood." He left, herding the fathers out with him and shutting the doors to give them some privacy.

Maysa stared at Loki's blankets, surprised by the unexpected loss of words in light of all that had happened.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Loki said after awhile. "I never would have allowed him near to you."

His unsolicited apology warmed her heart. "I believe you."

"How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to assess. "A little tired and bruised. You?"

"Cold, agitated and sick to my stomach, but due to the vampire blood, my injuries are healing well."

She offered him a small, sympathetic smile before asking, "Could you have killed the Vampire King?"

"Perhaps. Thor might have finished him if I fell, but I'm rather fond of not dying. I figured Veridias would feel the same. So, I took the chance to call for his surrender."

His humble tone made her think that he truly had been affected by the ordeal. She felt he deserved to know that his efforts were not going to be ignored. "You were impressive," she said. "I really had no idea you were that powerful."

Her compliment seemed to further embarrass him.

"I guess we're getting what we want now," Maysa said, fidgeting some and looking back toward the doors.

"Your father is quite insistent."

"You can consider the end of the engagement as your reward for saving me."

He looked conflicted as he uttered, "I suppose."

Once again, Loki confused Maysa with his contradictory words and actions. It was the perfect time for him to show pleasure at her impending departure from his life, yet he looked miserable.

She suggested tentatively, "Maybe it's too soon to decide."

Loki openly stared at her. "What are you suggesting?"

Feeling brave and empowered, Maysa quickly leaned in to kiss his cold cheek. "Let's discuss it when you're feeling better." Then she left him to go tell Odin and Antus that they were going to take some time to evaluate things.

* * *

Loki didn't realize until after he'd thrown out Thor, Frigga and Igus for the night that he actually didn't want to be alone. Every time he shut his eyes, memories of the fight with Veridias came rushing in to haunt and unbalance his calm.

He actually startled when a light shone under his door, and then it swung open and Maysa peeked in, wearing her nightdress and holding a small lantern. To hide the reaction, he sat up and quickly inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dreams."

"For me as well," he admitted. "Vampires are nasty creatures."

She approached, setting her lantern on the bedside table before pulling up an overstuffed chair.

Loki took this to mean she was planning to stay a bit. So, when she curled up in the chair, he took the top blanket off his stack and tossed it to her to wrap up in.

"Just can't seem to warm up," he said in explanation to her questioning look at his pile of covers.

"This happen before?"

"To a degree. This time, I really did hurt him - blood everywhere." Loki laughed, but wasn't sure why as the situation wasn't amusing.

"I noticed," Maysa said with a sad smile.

Loki eased back against the pillows with a perplexed sigh. "I could ask Igus to get something to help you sleep," he offered.

"Nothing for you?"

"Won't help." He frowned. "My mind needs distraction."

Maysa threw aside the blanket, picked up the lantern and walked over to inspect his private library. "Got any more storybooks?"

He felt a little sheepish, but directed her to the bottom shelf on the far left side where his favorite books from childhood were kept.

Grabbing one of the volumes there, she returned to the chair and got snug again before starting to read aloud in the lantern light.

The words of these particular tales were quite poetic and silly. They both chuckled periodically, commenting on the clever uses of phrase and description. Loki marveled at how enthusiastically Maysa read, naturally delivering each character in such a way to distinguish them quite easily from the others.

Finally, when Maysa was yawning too much to keep up the flow of the words, Loki interrupted her. "Go to bed," he gently ordered. Then he promised, "I will rest as well."

She left the book in the chair, but tossed him back the blanket before sneaking off to her own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Defiant Hearts - Chapter Four

* * *

"Come home with me," Maysa's father said again as he lingered on the steps of the palace. "You owe him nothing."

"That's not true," she insisted firmly.

It was difficult for Maysa to see such desperation in the eyes of the man who had always been a pillar of strength in her life, and yet, it was also intriguing that her own actions added to his distress. For once, Maysa had taken control of a situation, stolen power from someone that normally would have made all the decisions.

"Give my love to the family," she respectfully requested.

With a frown, Antus kissed her forehead, turned and climbed into the carriage.

Maysa walked back to her suite, distracted with thoughts and opposing feelings about the turn of events. Now that she wielded more power over her own fate, she needed a plan, credible advisors and perhaps a secret weapon. Of course, these insights led her to question if she should consider Prince Loki an enemy, an ally or the weapon.

There were cheerful voices chittering within her suite as she entered from the corridor. One voice was assuredly Sari's, but Maysa didn't recognize the other. She followed the sound, startling to a halt in the doorway of her bedroom. Her gaze fell upon the pink-skinned demon at Sari's side and she unleashed a loud, piercing scream.

The girls startled, turning with wide, panicked eyes.

"My Lady..." Sari said, hurrying forward.

Maysa pulled the servant behind her while she cautiously backed away from the demon toward the door to the corridor.

"It's alright," Sari was trying to say when Thor and Loki rushed in and followed Maysa's gaze into the bedroom.

Moments later, Loki returned and took her shaking hands in his chilled ones. "It's not what you think," he said first, using a gentle tone. He glanced to the doorway as Thor and the skittish demon stepped into view. Loki explained. "Oryna helped Thor get us home from the Nightmare Realm. She has nowhere to go. So, my father allowed her to stay and serve in the palace."

Thor insisted, "She has no desire to hurt you."

It took some time for Maysa to comprehend these words and the sight of Oryna peeking fearfully from behind Thor's large frame. The tightness eased in Maysa's chest and was replaced with a burn of embarrassment. With flushing cheeks and heated, stinging ears, she forced eye contact and apologized to the girl.

"You did not know," Oryna said, her voice barely audible. She stepped away from Thor, her gaze dropping and slender body fidgeting as she seemingly waited for someone to give her direction.

"Let's finish making the bed," Sari suggested to the demon and strode forward.

Thor watched them retreat into the bedroom before approaching Maysa and Loki, who slowly dropped hands. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I assumed someone had told you."

Maysa felt foolish and edgy with the emotions coursing through her system. "It's just the nightmares," she tried to explain. "I thought Veridias had sent her after me."

"Do not be burdened with such concerns," Thor said. "You are safe."

She nodded, but didn't really believe his words.

Maysa spent most of the day in Loki's suite, sitting across from him at his table. She read her book of Asgardian law, but found her mind wandering.

"Do you have a question?" Loki asked when he caught her staring at the open spellbook in front of him.

Not quite able to meet his silvered eyes, she asked, "How did you know you were capable of being a sorcerer?"

"My mother uses magic," Loki answered. "She sensed my potential at a young age and taught me herself."

"She didn't teach Thor?"

"No." He paused, choosing his words. "Thor has an affinity with the weather; that is the extent of his magical talent."

"Is he jealous of your abilities?"

Loki broke out in a wide smile and laughed. "Hardly," he said.

Maysa liked the sound of his laughter and couldn't help smiling too.

Loki gestured to her book, asking, "Did your father tell you to study our laws?"

She assumed he was setting her up for a criticism. "Yes."

"Do you ever indulge your own interests? Surely not all your studies are on topics your father has chosen for you."

"No. Not all."

"Tell me. I am curious."

Maysa marked the page and closed her book before responding. "I study languages, art and music. I also like animals. I have several books on them."

There was a hint of playfulness in his eyes as he asked, "Do you have a favorite?"

"I have two."

He urged her confession with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Horses and wolves."

"Noble choices," he complimented, and then let his attention drift back to his spells.

With reluctance, Maysa reopened her book.

"You should go out. Enjoy the sunshine and fresh air," Loki advised. "My restrictions are not yours."

"I know," she said, aware of a sudden, brewing disappointment in her core. It seemed that he was dismissing her from his presence and after the disturbing encounter with Oryna earlier in the day, Maysa had taken great comfort in sharing this quiet time with him.

When he said nothing further, she stood, clutching her book close and departed.

That night, a severe thunderstorm and frightful dreams drew her into Loki's rooms again. She stood in the doorway of his bedchamber for a few moments before she realized the lump in the bed was only his extra blankets.

Igus gently cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence as he stepped into the suite. "I'm sorry, Lady Maysa," he said. "Prince Loki left at sundown. I assume he seeks distraction and will not return until morning."

Maysa nodded, but didn't meet his gaze for fear that she would see disapproval there or he would notice her upset.

"I'll get you some warm milk," he offered. "I can also take up a vigil outside your chamber if it will help you sleep."

"That's kind," she said quickly, feigning bravery, "but not necessary, Igus."

He walked out to the corridor with her, stopping when she said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to the prince that I..." Her features flushed and she fell silent, unwilling to state out loud that she'd come looking for Loki's comfort and protection.

Igus appeared to understand. He gave her a respectful nod and said, "As you wish, My Lady."

Maysa tried to read, but the heavy rain-patter and deafening booms and crackles of the storm kept her jittery and unable to focus. The lightning flashed silver-white against the black sky, reminding her of the Vampire King's intense eyes, the battle in his castle and her recent, tormenting dreams.

She pulled the curtains over her windows and lit every candle to fend off shadows that seemed to move and follow her. She shuddered in the bed, curling up in a protective ball as the powerful wind wailed and slammed against the windows.

With an especially strong gust, her balcony doors flung open, striking the wall with enough force to break the glass. Maysa cried out, clutching the blankets to her front then broke into uncontrollable sobs when Igus and Sari's unexpected arrival startled her.

The servants secured the doors the best they could and Sari climbed into the bed to hold Maysa tight. Igus tried to explain away Maysa's fears and make promises of her safety, but that did little to calm her as the storm raged on.

* * *

After being stuck in his rooms for days behind drawn curtains, an impromptu escape to the tavern for drinks, camaraderie and games of chance and strategy had been rejuvenating. In fact, fatigue had yet to hit him when Loki returned home minutes before the sunrise.

"Do you want breakfast?" Igus asked as Loki strode through the suite to his room and began to cast off his clothes.

"I'm not hungry."

The old man wrinkled his nose at the garments while collecting them. "Shall I prepare a bath then, Your Majesty?"

Igus could probably ascertain quite easily where he had been all night from the odors on his clothes. Some of the men smoked pipes in the tavern and were known to throw a drink or two if they lost a particularly large wager. Also, the serving girls wore strong perfumes and tended to flirt and hover around Loki.

"I suppose," he answered, "in case Thor or my mother come around." He knew Odin wouldn't bother to make an appearance.

Igus was quiet while running the bath, leaving Loki to wonder if he was agitated with him for staying out all night. The old man looked weary.

"You weren't up late worrying after me, were you?"

"Not you," Igus said coldly. He dropped a folded bath sheet beside the large tub and stiffly walked away.

Loki frowned at this response and behavior, slipping into the water to soak. Over time the heat sapped what was left of his energy. His limbs felt heavy when he finally climbed out, dried off and crawled under his covers.

It was late morning when Loki awoke. He'd barely managed to get dressed and was pulling on his boots when Frigga arrived with a tray of food and a tankard of milk, which she placed at his table.

"We must speak," she said sternly.

Loki sighed dramatically, expecting she would rush into a lecture. When she only stared, he started laying out his defense.

"I was bored in my rooms and needed a bit of fun. I got home with time to spare before the sunrise."

Still she said nothing.

Loki snapped, "Honestly, I'm a grown man, Mother. You don't follow Thor's movements so closely."

"Have you called off your engagement?"

Loki puzzled at this question, having trouble switching his mind's focus. "Not that I'm aware," he said harshly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Frigga's response was swift and stinging. "Then I expect you to be available when your bride needs you."

Loki decided that he must not be completely awake yet. He glared at her until his mind could process. Finally he asked with arrestive concern, "What happened?"

"Only what you should have expected, but apparently didn't consider at all."

_She might as well be speaking in riddles,_ Loki thought with exasperation, turning from her hard eyes and then instantly freezing when his gaze fell on the chair at his bedside and the storybook Maysa had left there the night before last.

"She had a nightmare," he guessed with an unsettling pang of guilt.

"Sari and Igus were up most of the night consoling her and hoping you would return to lay her fears to rest."

He pondered this. "I did not intentionally abandon her," Loki insisted, but found his mother already striding from the room.

No one answered when Loki knocked on Maysa's door. So, he let himself into the suite, moving to the bedchamber. Sunlight shone through the broken windows on the balcony doors, barring him from approaching the bed. Though, he could see both Maysa and Sari's sleeping figures tucked within the covers.

He returned to his own rooms to find Thor seated at his table, helping himself to the food tray Frigga had delivered. Loki selected a soft pastry drizzled in icing and settled into the opposite chair to evaluate his brother's pensive look.

"I heard Maysa had a bad night," Thor said.

Loki nodded.

"I assumed you'd be here," Thor admitted sadly, "or I would have come home."

Loki rubbed at the headache flaring behind his eyes, trying to stave off his anger. "She's not your responsibility. I know you think you must cover for me, but… don't."

They ate, letting the brief tension subside.

Thor tentatively leaned forward to confide, "You know, Maysa wants to like you, despite your many faults."

"Well, I _am_ roguishly handsome," Loki joked, and they both chuckled.

"You had the perfect opportunity to break this engagement before Antus left. Why didn't you?"

Loki chewed on some berries while he contemplated. He was oddly intrigued to admit, "My goal had changed."

"Why?" Thor persisted.

Stealing the tankard of milk from Thor's grasp, Loki said, "First I _had_ to marry her. Then I _had_ to rescue her." He took a sip and put the drink down between them. "I fought, bled and almost died for that girl, only to be told that I was no longer worthy of her."

Thor added knowingly, "And it's in your nature to want more than you're offered and always that which you've been denied."

Loki conceded with a nod and uncertain frown. He realized that the truth of his brother's words made him seem selfish and somewhat predictable.

"It will take genuine affection, sincerity and hard work to sustain a marriage, Loki. Please don't make promises to Maysa that you have no intention of keeping."

"Nothing is set in stone at this point." His tone hinted at admiration as he said, "Maysa pulled a brilliant reversal on the lot of them and she's far from the devious sort."

Thor took the last sticky bun. He split it with his fingers, handing half to Loki. He said, "She just might continue to surprise you, if you give her the chance."

Loki accepted the offered food and sentiment.

"Her parents have sheltered and stifled her with their strict expectations," Loki surmised. "A little too much freedom could lead to her undoing."

Thor had downed the pastry in one large bite and was now licking at his fingers. "How insightful," he said with slight sarcasm. "Well, if anyone knows the perils of rebellion, it's you."

* * *

Queen Frigga and her attendants spirited Maysa and Sari from the palace to visit the marketplace in the early afternoon. They spent considerable time inspecting the richest fabrics at the dressmaker's shop and taking Maysa's measurements for her wedding gown.

"Loki and I haven't decided if we're going through with the wedding or not," Maysa meekly reminded Frigga. "Can't this wait?"

Frigga's attention was on the bolts of cloth laid out before her. "Events of this size and importance take time to plan properly, and weeks have been wasted already. The guests will expect the absolute best for a royal Asgardian wedding."

They sought out, scrutinized and gathered samples of various fabrics before returning to the palace for dinner with the king.

Maysa was feeling low and irked as she picked at the delicacies on her plate and listened to the royal couple explore the event options. Her own viewpoints didn't carry much weight against Frigga's inspirations and Odin's preferences, which leaned heavily toward the traditional.

"Perhaps I will invite Lady Silva to visit the palace," Frigga said. "We should include some Elven elements to the occasion, don't you think?"

"Why?" Odin asked, showing quick anger. "Antus is threatening to dissolve the whole agreement and they certainly aren't paying for the wedding."

Maysa stared at her plate, wringing her hands in her lap. For the briefest moment, she'd actually felt a glimmer of joy at the prospect of her mother's companionship in the palace and when dealing with the king and queen.

"There you are," Loki called suddenly, crossing from the doorway to Maysa in a few, long strides.

She glanced up, confused by the eager expression on his features.

"Ah, Loki," Frigga said, her eyes brightening. "We are discussing wedding plans. You should join us."

Shaking his head and indicating the fading, dark blue of the sky beyond the adjacent window, Loki said, "The sun is finally down. So, we're off."

He quickly helped Maysa up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Odin demanded.

"Out. For the night."

"Without a chaperone?" Frigga asked, obviously mindful of perceptions and possible rumors of impropriety.

The prince didn't look the least bit ruffled. He said with determination, "We are of age and can govern ourselves."

Odin looked suspicious, shifting his gaze between them and the uncertain Frigga.

Maysa held her breath with building anxiety and tightened her grip on Loki's hand, desperate for the confrontation to end.

"Don't wait up," Loki said, and they walked out together.

When they turned down the next corridor toward their own suites, Maysa thanked Loki for the rescue, releasing his hand to step to her door. In her mind, she was already making plans to spend the night reading and swear the servants to secrecy should they discover her.

Loki stopped, his eyes narrowing. "It wasn't a ruse. I _am_ planning to take you out of the palace tonight."

"W-what?" she stammered through her surprise. "Why?"

"There's much to see and do in the city. I thought you'd welcome an excursion."

Examining his uncertain expression, Maysa decided two things - first, that someone had told him about her nightmares and hysterics during the storm; and second, this was his way of making some sort of amends for being away.

She was tempted to remind him of his prior claim that he wasn't her nursemaid, but didn't for fear of a confrontation. This was an opportunity to spend time together. Maysa figured she couldn't be picky about the conditions of the outing when he was at least making an effort.

Once they retrieved their cloaks and Loki had cast a spell to conceal his silver eyes with their usual green, the couple slipped down to the stables. Loki saddled Sundancer and then helped Maysa up before mounting behind and reaching around her to take the reins. They rode off the palace grounds and into the artisans' area of the marketplace.

There were a few shops still open after sundown and Loki let Maysa lead and wander through them. They stopped for several minutes at the glass shop, peeking to the back where a handful of glassblowers were at work, shaping the molten blobs with awe-inspiring skill.

At the candy shop, the confectioner recognized Loki and chose to gift them each with a small bag of chocolate-covered nuts. "Sweet treats for the handsome couple," he said with a sentimental smile, hinting next that he had yet to receive the palace's order for the wedding reception.

"I'll inform the queen of the oversight," Loki promised, then winked in Maysa's direction.

They also visited a potter, jeweler and one of Asgard's most famous sculptors to admire their skill before Loki pulled Maysa down the way to a large, crowded tavern with lively music, food, drinks and various activities to entertain the patrons.

As soon as Loki and Maysa handed off their cloaks to the doorman, a blond and bearded man sitting at the long counter nearby called out, "Come to cheat us out of our coin, Your Majesty?"

Loki looked mildly affronted. "You have yet to prove such claims, Fandral."

Based on the way Fandral's features had been scrunching up, Maysa guessed that he had been preparing for an argument, but he broke out in a wide grin instead as he turned his attention on her.

"The future Princess of Asgard!" he exclaimed with surprise and convincing delight. He stood from his barstool then bowed dramatically before taking her hand and lifting it to his mouth for a soft, lingering kiss. "I am Fandral, Asgard's Finest Swordsman," he boasted. Then he said smoothly while making amorous eyes at her, "Lady Maysa, I am truly honored to set eyes upon such beauty."

Maysa blushed and fidgeted, yet managed to politely declare that it was a pleasure to meet him as well.

Loki wore an amused expression. "You're shameless," he said to Fandral and stole Maysa's hand away from him.

"Yes, well, at least I'm willing to admit it." Fandral leaned close to Maysa to tell her in a low, conspiring tone, "He _does_ cheat, by-the-way."

Maysa couldn't help giggling at the swordsman and the comical contortions of his features as he tattled on Loki.

"I'll try to keep him honest tonight," she promised.

"A most difficult undertaking, My Lady," Fandral teased, "but I think if anyone could manage it, beyond his own mother, it would be you."

Loki shook his head, looking annoyed. He guided Maysa away from Fandral and through the crowds to snatch up some seats that had become available at a large table where the men were eating, telling stories and playing cards.

Maysa was trying to take in the atmosphere and the many boisterous patrons and yet not let her apprehension show. Her father never would have allowed her to visit this sort of establishment, believing that the nobility were above such frivolous and raucous entertainments.

A busty barmaid stepped over to get their food and drink orders. Maysa looked to Loki for direction as she had no money of her own and the quick, verbal listing of what the tavern offered had been mostly drowned out by the escalating noise around them.

Loki waved the girl closer, speaking into her ear in a secretive manner and then offered Maysa an innocent smile as the girl departed.

"What game is this?" Maysa asked, inspecting the cards, coins and small clay tokens laid out on the tabletop.

"The game is called Avaritim," Loki said.

"Greed," Maysa muttered, recognizing the word as a deviation of the word avaritia from the ancient tongue which was the foundation for most languages in the Nine Realms.

Looking impressed that she knew that, Loki explained the many rules, which changed every time the phase of play switched. Apparently, card combinations considered good and lucrative for one phase, could lose all value, or worse lose the player money in another.

Maysa tensed as Loki asked the man on his left to deal her in with the next card shuffle.

She softly begged, "You play. I'll watch."

"Don't worry. I'll help you," Loki promised, tossing a coin onto the table to cover the ante.

"I'm not going to be good at this game. You'll lose money."

He considered her while he sipped his drink. "I don't care about the money. The game is about strategy, manipulation, taking risks and learning to anticipate your opponents' moves."

"You're making my point for me," Maysa said, frowning at the small disorderly pile of cards accumulating in front of her from the dealer. "I don't think like you."

Loki placed the phase tokens beside her cards. He leaned close, lightly grazing her ear with his mouth. "I'm not convinced," he whispered, "but feel free to prove me wrong."

Maysa tasted her drink, a frothy mixture of juices, ice chips and a touch of Asgardian brandy and picked up the cards. First she straightened and then fanned the cards out to see their symbols. With a few reminders from Loki about the rules of the current phase, Maysa rearranged the order of her cards to put combinations together, and then began to play.

It was several games, drinks and hours later when Loki and Maysa stepped out of the tavern. "I feel good, but bad too," Maysa admitted.

Loki put his arm around to help steady her as they walked. "You surprised yourself."

"I think 'scared' is more accurate." She said guiltily, "We should give those men their money back," and turned so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell against him.

Loki righted her with a chuckle. "That's not how the game works, My Dear. Besides, you lost money in the last phase because you weren't thinking clearly."

"You were supposed to help me not make mistakes," she countered.

Again he laughed. "Yes, well, I'm a little muddle-headed too."

The air was cool and sky brightening as sunrise approached. Maysa reveled in the sights, sounds and smells of the city around them, content to be audience to the predawn grandeur and sharing it all with Loki.

Maysa spotted beautiful purple, pink and white rose bushes off the path behind a wide fence with separated, horizontal slats perfect for climbing. She pulled Loki along as she moved to the fence, resting heavily on it for a moment before making her way up.

"You're not steady enough for that," Loki insisted and grabbed her at the waist with both hands, forcing her to grip the fence tightly and sit down on the top slat to stop him from pulling her down.

"I want roses," she pouted then broke out in giggles at his stern expression.

"Later. We have to go." He pointed urgently toward the distant stables.

Maysa stared at him and his beautiful eyes, not caring that they were enchanted to look green at the moment. She touched his face, skimming her fingers over his cool cheek to tuck a stray lock behind his ear. "I like you," she confessed.

"You've had too much to drink," he said factually. "You're likely to approve of anyone in this condition. I suggest you hold judgment until _after_ you awaken with a terrible headache."

With a snort, she broke into more laughter.

"I'm not going to like _you_ very much if your dawdling gets me burned by the sun," he growled at her.

"Fine. Go get Sundancer," she ordered, mimicking his anger. "I'll use the fence to get in the saddle."

"Don't move," he countered with a hard stare and pointed his finger at her before strolling away.

Maysa eyed the tempting flowers over her shoulder. Surely she could snap the stems of a few before Loki returned with the horse. She turned, swinging one leg over the top, and then the other. The bushes were not flush with the fence, so she had to lean out to reach them. Thorns bit at her hand as she tugged and wrestled with a thick, stubborn stem.

Tentatively, she heard the approaching clops of a horse's hooves and gave another desperate, determined tug, which threw off her already unsteady balance and caused her to fall.


End file.
